


Spotlight

by Barabarabap



Category: 1The9 (Band), Kpop - Fandom, MxM, undernineteen
Genre: 1The9, 1the9AU, AU, Fluff, Freeform, Korean, M/M, Swearing, jinyum, kpop, undernineteen - Freeform, yongchan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barabarabap/pseuds/Barabarabap
Summary: Yongha always felt a tad uncomfortable whenever he encountered Yechan at school,the tall boy would usually be around his group of friends, in short the popular gang.They were always the center of attention and on top of that they all have good looks and seem to never run out of smiles and energy.Yechan seemed to get along well with literally everyone, well, except Yongha.‘Fake’was all Yongha thought everytime he'd see that cocky smile plastered on Yechan’s face.





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about the two boys Yechan and Yongha from 1the9. There will probably be like four chapters, I suck at long stories so deal with me.
> 
> Well, it’s a school AU, they’re in the same class and they’re the same age just to make it easier
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please leave some feedback and tell me if I made any mistakes <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . . . . . . . .  
> Hi there! Sadly there aren’t enought 1the9 stories, so I just had to write one :v 
> 
> . . . . . . . . . . . .

By Yonghas standards Yechan is the biggest asshole in their actual entire class, the rest of them are more tolerable than Yechan. He might seem nicer than the rest in some ways, and he's not crazy and obnoxious like a few of the popular boys in class, but he is still the worst. The reason being, how he laughs and smiles but his eyes are completely empty, he seems emotionless and it feels like staring into the eyes of a used, broken and abandoned doll. Yongha found him creepy, the way the boy would act in a cocky manner as if saying “Look at all my cool friends and perfect grades, you are utterly worthless”. It gets Yongha thinking that the other's a sociopath or something. Yongha had always felt that way about him, ever since first year of high school and up until now. But now he didn’t know what to feel anymore, because of everything that happened the day before.

. . . . . . . . . 

Yesterday Yongha had been in the music room tidying up and cleaning, the teacher had made him do that as a punishment for skipping math class earlier. It‘s not his fault the senile teacher is boring to listen to, he always mumbles every word and talks so slow that the class can't concentrate on the lesson at all. He’d rather sleep in at home than fall asleep in math class for the nth time. He scoffed to himself throwing some old music sheets onto the the floor nonchalantly. He looked up at the enormous brown shelves filled with all kinds of exotic music equipment and dusty sheets, he was supposed to clean the whole shelf. He let out a frustrated sigh and sat down on the piano bench, he had nothing better to do though, his only two friends Doyum and Seunghwan rarely had time to hang out after school anyways. Yongha is a bit of a lone wolf, but he really doesn’t mind being one, he’d rather be by himself than naively think he’s someones friend but later get thrown away like a used and insignificant slipper. He recalled his best friend in first year who had left him so he could hang out with the popular kids. It didn’t help that one of those kids were Shin Yechan. Taewoo had suddenly started acting indifferent and cold towards him, so Yongha confronted him about it and the red haired boy just yelled insults at him out of the blue. “People see me as a loner because of you, I can’t take being stuck with you anymore!” the boy had snapped at him. Yongha had been there for Taewoo since middle school, helped him with school work and family issues every time he needed it, and that was the thanks he got. Yongha was so furious he punched that fucking traitor straight in the jaw with all the strength he could muster. That was when he started eating lunch with Doyum and Seunghwan, he somehow trusted them because they also enjoyed solitude, much like himself. The two mostly cared about dance and had no other intentions but to practice as much as possible. Yongha looked at the rusty clock on the wall and noticed he’d already been in the music room for an hour and he had barely even lifted a finger, He got up from the tired music bench and thought he'd start clearing out the shelves, he reached both his pale hands up to a shelf to try and carefully pluck down a huge old cello. He had almost managed to get it down, but it was much heavier than he thought it would be, as he noticed there was a stack of thick books on top of it. He was standing on his tippy toes as he realized that he should probably have gotten a chair to stand on. That's when he abruptly heard a voice coming from right behind his ear “that looks dangerous” a soft but deep voice spoke. He hadn’t even noticed anyone coming into the room, so Yongha jumped in shock which made the cello and everything on top of it almost fall down on him. He looked up and muttered a curse while trying to push it back into the shelf, but it was to heavy for his scrawny arms. He felt another pair of hands on top of his and the warmth of a bigger body against his back. The pair of strong looking arms shoved every piece of the death trap right back into the shelf with ease, he sighed with relief and dropped his hands down by his side. As he turned around, curious as to who the boy who saved him was. His eyes widened, if it wasn't THE Shin Yechan standing there with that damned cocky smile plastered on his face. He couldn’t hide the shock on his face as Yechan started speaking “You wont even say thank you?” the taller fake pouted and crossed his arms. Yongha would have never thought this guy would actually help someone with anything. He couldn’t do anything but stutter a “T-thank you?” It oddly sounded like a question. Yechan laughed, it wasn’t a loud laugh, it was mellow. He noticed their bodies were still very close and he could see every detail on the others face, he noted that up close his eyes didn’t look as emotionless as he thought they would be. Yongha felt his own face heat up as he excused himself “Uh, I’m actually cleaning here, so I need to..yeah” he trailed off awkwardly, the sentence sounded better in his head. Yechan (to his big surprise) offered to help. “Why are you cleaning here anyway?” The latter asked casually. Yongha watched in awe as the other lifted the cello and put it down on the ground with no problem whatsoever,making Yongha feel like a dumb, weak little shit. “It's a punishment for having skipped math class.. Three times” he shrugged sitting down on the piano bench, with a stack of sheets in hand. Yechan hummed and retorted “It’s impossible to stay awake in his classes, I’d rather clean the music room too” the boy chuckled while passing Yongha a stack of books from one of the racks. He had never heard the other speak in such a normal tone before, it’s almost as if he’s actually a real human being. He reached out and clasped the stack, though he grabbed onto more than just the books, he slightly brushed hands with the other, which felt kind of awkward. “Ah yeah I only ever skip the math classes” the smaller boy scrambled for words. He tried to hide his nervousness by shoving his face behind the paper sheet with the list of books he was supposed to throw away. Why was he nervous? Maybe because the other was nothing like what he had initially thought. It caught him completely off guard. He had barely spoken to him before this, but when they exchanged conversation it was mostly short and usually about school work, and of course always around the other boy’s equally popular friends. Yechan had always seemed distracted and uninterested while talking to him before. He still looked distracted sometimes, but he seemed to give a shit somehow. He did actually save him just now and it puzzled him because he probably had a lot better to do on a friday evening, but he still stayed here. He looked up from the sheet and immediately met eyes with Yechan, the latter just smiled not breaking the contact. Yongha tried with all his might to act normal but he stupidly failed as he tried to grab a big stack of note sheets to organize but of course ended up shoving them all to the floor, they floated to the ground like flower petals ready to leave the stem, scattering almost everywhere. He muttered a curse thinking of how Yechan must think he’s a complete dumbass, though he totally didn’t care what the other thought of him anyway! He heard a «pfft» then Yechan had done something unexpected yet again, he crouched down to the floor to pick up the sheets for him. “You’re really clumsy aren’t you?” The boy on the floor laughed as he looked up at him. «Maybe I am, got a problem with that?” Yongha’s tone sounded soft and frail in contrast to the harsh wording. The others big brown eyes suddenly looked deep and alive, contrasting the way they seemed before. ‘Maybe I just assumed things before?’ the black haired boy questioned himself as he got down on the floor to help as well, «Here» the boy uttered. Yongha grabbed the rest of the paper stack from the other by the very corner of the sheets, trying to avoid any more accidental touching. «Thank you, again» He muttered looking down to the floor. The other snickered at the shy boys odd behavior. That smirk looked different in Yongha’s eyes this time. “Don’t thank me, I really needed to get away for a bit anyways” Yechan said mysteriously while staring with deep eyes at the ceiling. Yongha really wondered what the boy needed to get away from so badly, but didn’t dare to ask. He really did not expect THE Shin Yechan to be this sweet and actually genuine, he was still annoying but less so. That was when things started to change, after that day he saw Yechan in a different light, a better one.

. . . . . . . . . . .

rr I’ll update soon! I loved writing this, feel free to give me some constructive criticism, tell me what you think and feel free to ask questions :’)  
(Wrote this on my phone at 03:30am rip) 

. . . . . . . . . . . .


	2. Friends

. . . . . . . . . . . .  
I changed it to Yechan's POV~ This chapter is dedicated to the first reader of my story @/erimyday ! Thank you for the cute comment. Hope you enjoy this chapter too<3  
. . . . . . . . . . . .

Class is just starting and Yechan is already feeling eyes on him, for once it’s making him feel self-conscious. Even though he’s used to some attention being on him at school, today feels different. Because lately there has been a special pair of eyes on him, someone that never used to pay any attention to him, even though Yechan had always been paying attention to the other. He would sneak glances and a few times out of curiousity he even followed after the pale boy when he occasionally snuck out of class, he had seen him in the library, at the rooftop, and last week he found Yongha in the music room, that was the first time they properly talked, since then the air between them feels completely different. And Yongha is nothing like he thought he was, before he seemed gloomy and his eyes looked ready to kill anything that dared come near him. But last week in the music room, the latters eyes were oddly soft and engaging. Yechan was always cautious the few times they had spoken to each other in class before, he didn’t want to say something wrong and make him mad and get murdered, so he acted cold. But when the two were alone it was easy, he wasn’t cautious, he was simply himself. It surprised him how Yongha acted, he stuttered and was a literal clumsy mess. He never used to strike him as a shy person, but he is, incredibly so. He’s the least scary person in the entire world. Though Yechan had always found the shorter boy interesting, he’s always seated in the back during school, he never speaks to anyone but two guys from another class, and the most interesting thing about him is his dark dangerous looking crescent eyes. Those eyes seem to be the reason why nobody dares to go anywhere near the black haired loner. The whole boy is a mystery. Yechan remembers the first time Yongha peaked his interest, he was walking home from school when he saw Yongha and Taewoo walking in front of him, he had wanted to get to know them better as they were in the same class, but as he started walking up towards them, Yongha had suddenly punched Taewoo straight in the face, leaving him bleeding. Yechan started running up to the boy lying on the ground and asked if he’s okay. He saw Yongha simply walking away as if nothing happened, not even glancing back. He asked Taewoo why the other punched him but at the time Taewoo didn’t say anything, he looked more sad than in pain. That was when he got to know Taewoo. He takes a quick glance at the clock, It’s half an hour til the class is over he coos in his mind. He musters up some courage and turns his head to see if Yongha is still looking at him. He isn’t, his arms are on the table and his head is resting on them, fast asleep. «Oh» they’re in math class, Yechan chuckled quietly.

. . . 

It’s finally lunch time and he is eating in the cafeteria with his group of friends, they are being insanely noisy and Yechan isn’t really paying any attention to what’s going on. Taewoo laughed loudly at something Jinsung said, sounded like a dumb dad joke. The blonde is a complete class clown, he’s the one making people smile or cringe, but mostly both at the same time. Either way Jinsung always manages to cheer everyone up, even on mondays. Yechan let his lips curve into a smile, cooing at his cute friends. He poked Taewoo in the side and gestured for him to sit next to him. The red head was slightly offended at the poke but came to sit anyway. «Taewoo, do you remember that time Yongha smacked you down in front of the whole school?» Yechan snickered, he thought he should finally ask about the ordeal. Taewoo scowled at him «It was NOT the whole school.. It was like a half of the school, you dick» he answered with a scoff. «Hey! I saved your ass, remember?” The taller retorted, faking an upset face. Taewoo sighed “why you bringing that up though?”. “Well I was kind of wondering why he punched you? Since you never told me back then” Yechan curiously asked eyes lighting up. Taewoos face scrunched up, he had the same face as back then, he looked sad and his eyes darted across the cafeteria as if making sure Yongha wasn’t there, but he was there. So he sighed and said anxiously «Okay i’ll tell you, come with me» as he grabbed a hold of the others arm, they were both done eating anyways. Jinsung gives them an ugly look as if he is pissed at Yechan for stealing the test subject for his new jokes. The boys walked outside to an empty bench comfortably sitting down. He again checked if anyone else was around as he scratched his neck, «Well» Taewoo started, pausing a bit. «We used to be best friends, we were like..super close» He said in a tiny voice, as tiny as he looked right now. Yechan raised an eyebrow, he never expected them to be close. He always imagined maybe Yongha lent Taewoo some money and punched him for not giving it back, or maybe he was just being so annoying that Yongha snapped. As he always annoys everyone else, even Yechan wants to punch the obnoxious boy sometimes. Taewoo continues «I did something horrible to him, I said something.. bad» he trails of. «What on earth did you say?» Yechan is beyond intrigued, he always saw Taewoo as the victim, but now it seems like there’s a different story to it. «I basically said I didn’t want to be his friend anymore, for the dumbest reason. I regretted it the moment I said it but it was to late» Taewoo bit his lip as he peeks at the other to see the reaction. Yechan is in a confused daze, «Why did you say that?» he questioned. He‘s thinking there must have been a proper reason. Taewoo sighs, “it’s a long story but i'll give you the short version then” Taewoo rolls his eyes at the other. “It used to be just me and Yongha, since second year middle school. I always wanted to make more friends, at some point I must have become desperate. But Yongha never wanted anything more, he didn’t care about being popular. That made me mad, because he was already so great just being himself" He paused checking Yechan's expression again, seeing if he was disgusted yet. People always talked about him, saying he seemed so cool, but they never mentioned me. I felt like an invisible loser, and I became so jealous of him that it made me snap” He rests his head in his hands mumbling “I’m such an asshole” . “Yeah, you really are” Yechan scoffs, Taewoo’s eyes darts up faking sadness. “Why didn’t you just apologize to him?” He exclaimed in frustration. “I don’t know, after that I just thought he understood how much of a shallow loser I was. I didn’t think he’d even want to hang out with me anymore. He didn’t even seem sad, he looked completely fine after that” The short boy plays with his fingers, looking like a guilty kid who stole candy from his mother. The bell rings, they have an English class to attend. Yechan sighs yet again and nudges Taewoo «Let’s go to class»

. . . 

Yechan is in a train of thought as he’s walking home from school, bag in hand, his group of friends are walking right behind him goofing around like a bundle of baby monkeys. He doesn’t mind them at all, he’s thinking about Yongha. And how Yongha is absolutely nothing like he thought, he’s not the ball of anger he thought he was, he doesn’t smack people down for nothing. He’s surprisingly clumsy and actually kinda sweet when he blushes. Yechan snaps out of the thoughts preying on his mind as to his surprise he sees THE Yoo Yongha suddenly walking past them. The shorter lad takes a quick glance at the taller, looks panicky and picks up his speed leaving him behind. Yechan looks back at his friends, mouth slightly open and hurriedly shouts «Bye!» before running away from the shocked pack of monkeys and towards the crescent eyed boy. This is it, his chance to talk to him again, and he wont let it slip away. Quickly catching up with the other he mutters a «Hi». Yongha jumped to a stop, he didn’t expect that. He starts walking again trying to act like a normal human being «Oh uh, hi?» it seemed like a question again. «So you didn’t skip math class today, I saw you sleeping» Yechan chuckles, eyes resting intently on the other boy while Yongha is staring at the ground. «I should have skipped instead» he groans embarrassedly, looking back towards Yechan’s friends, seemingly to make sure they wont catch up with them. Yechan smirks knowinlgy. «Don’t worry, they’re slow» he mocks. The shorters face becoming increasingly red at the others words. «G-good cuz your friends suck» he retorts, voice sounding soft contradicting the almost rude statement. Yechan is an inquisitive guy so obviously he asks «Why do you think they suck?» Though he knows some of them do suck, he just wants to know what the others opinion is. «The short version would be that they’re annoying» Yongha makes an annoyed face, gazing over the scenery they’re walking past. Yechan laughs «Can’t argue with that». He follows Yongha’s gaze, looking towards the riverbank and tiny houses on the other side. They walk comfortably like that for a while. Until Yechan's voice breaks the silence “Do you live close by?” he questions as they’ve been walking pretty far off, Yechan doesn’t live anywhere near this place, he just went with the flow kinda. “Eh-“ Yongha stuttered. “No, I thought i’d go to the store over there, or- if there is one, I haven’t really walked here before I think” the words spilled out of his mouth, his face even redder than before. Yechan choked back a laugh. “Do you live around here?” Yongha spoke again in an attempt to make it less awkward. “No I don’t” The brown haired boy chuckled, making Yongha laugh as well. “Why the hell are we walking here then?” Yongha says, sounding less annoyed than he should be. They both casually spin around to walk back, tiny smiles still on their faces.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
I’m sorry it’s not the best, hope it’s somewhat enjoyable anyways <3 I’ll try to edit when I have time!  
Thank you for reading  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .


	3. U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I advice reading the first chapters again as I finally got to editing them- hope you enjoy :)
> 
> . . . . . . . . . .

Oddly enough, it seems like the two dissimilar boys has become something like friends. Yechan would always be the first to greet the other at school, and sometimes they ate lunch together outside or in an empty hallway, of course it's because the taller pretends to randomly run into him. It's quite obvious that he keeps following him, though Yongha is somehow dense so apparently he doesn't notice at all. Yongha still didn’t like the popular lads friends, and Yechan knew that, especially because Taewoo was in their friend gang and because of that they never talked when his obnoxious group of friends were around, but they exchanged glances, sometimes small smiles. Somehow they were speaking in tiny font.

It kind of feels like they were keeping it a secret, though they have never spoken about it that way. Sometimes Yongha wonders if Yechan is ashamed of being around him, that makes him more scared than he’d like to admit. It is hard for him to trust people, he's afraid of getting hurt and left behind again, even though he likes to tell himself that their friendship is lighthearted and he wouldn’t mind if they stop hanging out. Yongha pulls his jacket off and places it on the rough concrete roof top, that's his favorite spot to have his lunch. He sits down neatly on top of his blazer while putting his strawberry yoghurt down. Ever since he started eating lunch with Yechan sometimes, he would wait a couple of minutes just to see if he would show up. It was random if he did or not.

Yongha finds it weird that they're suddenly talking after almost 3 years of barely speaking. It still doesn't feel real, the version of Yechan he had made up in his head in the past is now completely erased. At that thought Yechan burst through the discolored metal door with a smile on his face. Yongha's head jolts up in shock even though he had the feeling he would show up.

«Hey» the boy says, sloppily dressed with his tie flapping around like a carp in the wind. Yongha briefly greets him and pats the spot next to him, gesturing for him to hurry come over, and he does. Yechan sits right next to him, which means literally so close their shoulders are touching. The brown haired boy doesn’t seem to mind any sort of intimacy at all, he never gets awkward. Yongha on the other hand gets tense and wide eyed, he’s not used to this at all. He’s used to being at least 5 feet away from any human being alive. But lately he’s getting used to Yechan’s habits, little by little.

«You’re only eating a yoghurt again?” The latter speaks, sounding almost worried. “I had a good breakfast so i’m not that hungry for lunch, it’s fine” Yongha reassures his frowning classmate with a slight smile. Yechan lets out a «hmm» as if he’s not completely convinced. Their conversation is mostly sarcastic comments and some jokes here and there. Yechan is fun, actually very fun. He kind of missed having someone to joke around with like this, it felt freeing, like the dark clouds around him are clearing up and he's slowly stepping out of his lonely bubble. Yongha had finished his tiny meal and opted for watching the other munch on his melon bread, leaning his chin on his knees.

Yechan turned to meet his gaze and immediately started laughing “You look like an actual child”. The child feels offended but he doesn't budge “It’s comfortable! You look like some glutton munching on that bread like it’s your life” Yechan just kept snickering as he finished eating his bread, not giving a damn. They sit like that for a little while until Yechan has to go, he excuses himself saying he has to meet up with his friends with an apologetic expression on his face. Yongha’s heart stopped beating for a moment. He came to a realization, that Yechan has no reason to be hanging out with Yongha. He's probably bored of him already just like Taewoo was. He doesn't want to feel like this again, he bit his lip picking up his phone hesitating to text Doyum. It's a while since he has met with the two dancers, and right now he feels like he needs someone to talk to.

“Hey, do you and Seunghwan have some time after school?” He presses the send button and gets up to make it in time for his next class. The rest of the school day feels unbearably boring, and he's trying to avoid Yechan's gaze, afraid he will panic if he catches his eyes. He notes, the last class is almost over as he sees a text from Doyum. They actually have time to hang out today, that put a warm smile on Yongha’s face. He realizes he really wants to be more around his two busy friends, though he doesn't want to admit that he's feeling lonely. Besides he needs to talk to them about something. Yongha strolls out of class and goes straight to the other classroom he knew his friends are in. It took a few minutes before they got out but they both excitedly rushed to Yongha and greets him. “Hi Yongha!” Doyum says with an eyesmile. “It’s rare for you to ask us to hang out» Seunghwan snickers with a curious look in his eyes.

Yongha isn't the best at inviting his friends out but he does sometimes, he just expects them to be to busy at this point, so he didn’t bother asking. «No it’s not, it’s you guys who are always busy» Yongha crosses his arms as he ushers them to start walking. The two dancers gave each other a guilty look. Doyum walks up beside Yongha, Seunghwan following suit.« I know, sorry. Let’s plan something next weekend okay?» Doyum flashes a sweet smile, his clear braces on display. He can't help but smile back at the shorter boy «Yes yes it’s fine Doyum, let’s get out of here» he says picking up his speed.

After aimlessly walking for a while, they agree to go get some bubble tea to cool down as they've been out in the sun for way to long. Seunghwan seems extremely excited for some ice cream though. The latter starts listing his favorite flavors, which seems to be every single flavor they have. «I just like vanilla» Doyum laughs at the other. Yongha points towards a tiny cafe on the corner of the busy street «We’re finally here" he sighs. They quickly get their bubble tea and watches as Seunghwan orders 5 scoops of 5 different flavors ice cream. «I didn’t know he was 8 years old, did you?» Doyum snorts as he takes a gulp of his sweet drink.

The other boy lets out a laugh sitting down on a tiny table in the corner of the shop.

The grinning boy is finally approaching their table, the ice cream already dripping down his hand. Yongha and Doyum watches with frowns on their faces. “I got napkins” The blonde boy offers him as he sat down on the chair next to them. The dancer shoves a huge scoop of ice cream in his mouth, at least he looks happy. “So Yongha, why did you invite us here?” he asks, mouth full. “What? Just to chill” the boy chickens out, he doesn't want to talk about it anymore. It feels weird, he has never really talked about his problems with them before. Doyum and Seunghwan snickers and gives each other a look “You’re so obvious” the blonde laughs sipping his bubble tea. “Okay yes I wanted to talk about something..” Yongha’s face is bright red now, he fiddles with his thumbs.

He decides to just blurt it out instead of making a big deal out of it. The other two are waiting with expectant looks on their faces. “You guys know Yechan?” They look even more confused than before and they both just nod “Yes?”. Yongha swallows “Well, lately we've been talking” Yongha trailed off staring at the wall to avoid eye contact. “WHAT? The Yechan? The one you hate?” Doyum yells out, Seunghwan is just speechless, he even stops eating his ice cream. “I know it’s weird! It just sort of happened, and he uhm-“ He trails off again. “He what?” The other two said at the same time. “He's actually nice” Yongha’s face is now beet red and he can’t believe he’s actually talking about this. Doyum smirks at the other dancer knowingly. “He’s nice huh? I knew it, you’ve always secretly liked him”, Yongha’s eyes widens “N-no! I just didn’t know him before, he used to seem really cocky” he waves his hands in a denying manner. “Anyways how did that happen? And why do you want to talk about him?” Seunghwan asks as he wipes melted ice cream off the table. “We met at the music room by coincidence, started talking after that, and we keep meeting each other at random, he just appears out of nowhere" He pauses as Doyum smiles, "Out of nowhere? mhm" He rolls his eyes, thinking of how Yongha can be so dense.

The black haired boy just nods, naively, pursing his lips "The thing is, it doesn’t seem like he wants anyone to know that we're hanging out, makes me think he's just fucking around with me" Yongha’s expression went from embarrassed to sad. “Nooo don’t think like that” Doyum felt bad for him, he knew the other doesn’t have many friends and that despite his tough act he feels insecure. «It’s probably because he wants you all to himself» Seunghwan wiggles his eyebrows. Yongha facepalmed «What do you mean? Of course not, why would he want that?» the latter says confused. The other two just muffles their laughs and changes the subject. «I think you should talk to him Yongha, it's probably something that hasn't even crossed your mind» Doyum says, placing a hand on the others shoulder in a supportive manner. «That’s right, you shouldn’t expect the worst scenario. Maybe he just likes being alone with you?» Seunghwan shrugs finishing the last of his ice cream. Yongha sighs but gave them a reassuring nod «I don’t know if I can talk to him, I could barely even talk to you guys» he placed his head down on the sticky table in defeat. “Why do you care that much Yongha?” Doyum asks out of curiosity “Yeah you hated him before” The other dancer continues. His head shoots up from the table, ears red. “I don't care at all.. not even a bit” He argues weakly, his bubble tea completely forgotten at this point. “Yeah right” the silver blonde scoffs, averting his gaze in a suspicious manner.

Yongha wonders what's on the tiny boy's mind. He was about to ask him about it when he heard his phone pling. It was a message, he was just about to read it when Doyum snatched it. “OH” He yelled as he quickly read the message, Seunghwan shooting up from his seat to look as well, almost knocking over his chair. “Hey give it back!” Yongha whispered as the whole cafe was staring at them, at this point and his face was becoming impossibly red. He manages to snatch it back and, reads he text, >Yechan<"Hi Yongha" his face becomes more and more pale. The other two just kept laughing.  
“ I was wondering if you want to meet up?”. He's stunned, Yechan had never asked him to meet outside of school before. “Oh no what should I do?” He sighs, closing is eyes tight. “Meet him and talk to him” The short boy encourages him. Yongha picks his phone back up pondering on what to reply with until he just opts with “Hi, when?” He didn’t know what else to type, he had know idea if he even wanted to meet him right now. Almost instantly he got another message “You free in an hour?”. “Shit he wants to meet in an hour, what do I do? I need to change out of my uniform, I have to-“ Seunghwan grabs his shoulders to snap him out of his panicked state, «Breathe, walk home now, you have time» He says in calm voice with that signature goofy smile on his face.

«He’s right, answer the text now!» Yongha tried to breathe and calm down, but this was all so new to him, he wasn’t used to meeting friends outside of school, honestly he wasn't used to anything involving the word 'social'. He started writing «Yeah sure, where do you want to meet?» he tries to seem normal and not as if he's actually freaking out right now. Again he gets an answer almost right away «The playground by the supermarket?» he types a quick «okay» with a smiley and looks at the time «Shit it’s already 7, I need to go guys. I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly» He feels apologetic towards his friends, since he was the one who invited them out.

But he does wants to meet Yechan, even if it's scary. Deep down he wants to get closer to him. But if he wants to get to know him better he needs to know why he seems to be keeping their friendship a secret, he doesn't want to get hurt again, but it's better now than later. «It’s fine Yongha, just hurry and go »Doyum smiles, being the supportive friend that he is. What great friends he has, he didn't really realize before how much he trusts them, maybe they're closer than he thought. he grabs his bag and gives them a genuine smile «Thank you guys, see you tomorrow» he says while waving goodbye. The two dancers just grin at each other, feeling proud of their shy friend for finally stepping out of his comfort zone. Yongha is exhausted, he finally got home after running all the way back, now he has 45 minutes to get ready, which seems like enough time, but is definitely not. He took the fastest shower he probably has ever taken, quickly changing into a pair of black ripped jeans and an oversized white tshirt with a red print. He looks at his reflection in the mirror with a sigh, questioning himself why he’s making an effort with his outfit just to go to a damn playground. He facepalms, still grabbing a few rings and a necklace putting them on. He wants to look good, this is the first time they meet outside of school and he doesn't want the other to think he looks bad. He combs through his hair and styles it a bit messily. The boy looks in the mirror again and realizes he completely overdid it, he’s about to take off the jewelry when he looks at the time and realizes he has 8 minutes to get there, he starts chanting curses while frantically grabbing his keys and phone, running out the door barely getting his jacket and shoes on, he's starting to wonder why he's even doing this, feeling like he's about to chicken out from the whole thing.

He’s half walking half running down the street and he feels like a complete moron. He’s not ready to meet Yechan at all, he didn't mentally prepare himself for this, a hundred of 'what if's' cross his mind as he sighs for the hundredth time that day. He looks up and notices he's finally outside the fence of playground, he checks his watch and sees that he’s on time. He takes a few breaths and tries to calm down before he walks hesitantly into the park, feeling more insecure every second and kind of light headed after all the running. He looks around the park and notices that it’s getting dark outside, that makes him more anxious, he squints trying to see if he can see him, he spots Yechan on the swings, he actually feels relieved to see him. He waves slighty at him while making his way over, trying to seem like a normal human being. «Hi» Yechan said with a sweet smile as Yongha sat down on the swing beside the other. The latter stutters a hi back. Why can’t he calm down? He looks over at the taller boy and notices his outfit, dark grey sweat pants with a black tshirt and sneakers. He feels his face flush even more seeing him dressed normally, it's casual, but he looks good like that. «So why did you want to meet?» Yongha speaks after a a little while. The air feels nice against his skin, he can smell Yechan’s scent, it's a tad flowery and somehow minty, he notices he's chewing on a gum. «I just wanted to talk or something» He answers calmly, his deep voice echoing slightly through the air. It caught him off guard, he wants to talk? about what, he wonders internally. «Oh» Yongha utters as he starts swinging slightly back and forward on the swing. «So.. What did you do today?» Yechan asks, trying to start some kind of conversation with the quiet boy.

«Not much, I had bubble tea with some friends» Yongha says, he has managed to calm himself down a bit. Yechan's lips curve into a smile, as the shorter boy asks «what about you?» . «Just had a nap, my eyes are puffy now" he states, pointing to his eyes. Yongha finds it charming, he looks kind of cute when he's tired, he swallows nervously at that thought. «Hm did you dream anything interesting?» Yongha asks, forcing himself to speak. He didn't expect Yechan to answer so seriously (and honestly). «You» he said with a sly eyesmile playing on his face. Yongha’s newly found calmness disappears in an instance.

His thoughts are a mess, he doesn't know what to say to that so he just stutters a «What?». The taller boy quickly adds to the story «I mean, I dreamt about school and you were there too» the latter rubs his nose and looks away. Yongha sighs, thinking that he was joking before "Oh.." he says before thinking it through, not realizing how he sounded a tad disappointed. He feels Yechan staring at him, so he turns to look back at him. He looks a bit puzzled, his eyes conveying something Yongha can't understand.  
Yechan is actually starting to look a bit nervous as he says "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something". Yongha raises an eyebrow, anxiously waiting for him to continue. His insecure nature making him think of the worst possible scenario. What if he wants to stop hanging out? Is that why he suddenly wanted to meet?

But his negative thoughts come to a stop as Yechan speaks, "I wanted to invite you to Jinsungs birthday party". The black haired boy is dumbfounded, he blurts out a "What?" the other bites his lip and continues "I mean, I know you don't like my friends but they're not that bad once you get to know them, I promise!" he says eyes pleading. Yongha's face looks like the epitome of surprise as he realizes something. 'oh'. He did tell him he doesn't like his friends, several times. Of course that's why he's been acting weird, it's his own fault.

"Oh I-i'm sorry!" Yongha stood up from his swing to face Yechan. The latter being surprised at the sudden apology he stood up as well, wide eyed. The shorter looked up at him and continued "I've been getting the wrong idea, actually I thought you were ashamed that we-you know, hang out" he took this chance to talk about what has been bothering him. Yechan looks confused and is at a loss of words, he explains further as he runs his hand through his hair "I mean, you probably just tried to keep me away from them because you think I hate them or something" His voice trailing off, sounding soft and a bit unsure. "Yongha" the taller finally spoke in a hushed voice as he took a step closer, standing just a few inches away.

The way he said his name and him being this close made Yongha's head spin. "I want you to get to know my friends" the taller said firmly, eyes looking sincere, making Yongha's negative thoughts wash away completely as he continues "I'm sorry I gave you the wrong idea, I just thought it was nice you know.." he trails off looking to the ground. "No don't be sorry, It's my fault and-" Yongha quickly said but pauses as he got confused for a second. "Wait, what do you mean by that? What was nice?" Yongha tilts his head trying to catch the others eyes, he wants to understand him better, he thought maybe his eyes will reveal something.

As Yechan looks up he noticed how he looks kind of nervous, he has never seen him lose his cool before. He clears his throat and answers "I mean, it was nice being alone with you". Yongha's breath hitches, why? why was it nice? Seunghwan's ice cream smeared face suddenly pops up in his head "He wants you all to himself" echoed through his mind.

He felt his face turning warm, so extremely warm, and he knew it probably showed. "Oh" is all he manages to utter as he tugs at the hem of his shirt. He looks up to see Yechan smiling, eyes crinkling into crescents as he let out a mellow laugh. "Let's go buy some water, you look like you're on fire" the latter teases as he picked up his phone lying on the ground and starts walking, looking back at Yongha as if saying 'hurry'. He hid his face in his hands, feeling self-conscious but somehow oddly content, he groans to himself and walks after Yechan. "Yes", he states once he catches up to him. The latter gives him a confused look, "Yes what?".

"I'll come to the birthday party with you" He sighs kicking a rock on the ground. Yechan hums with a slight grin on his face "Bring your friends then". He gives him a nod as they reach the store front. He has never been to a party before, he doesn't know what to expect at all and that makes him scared. But even so he knows it will be alright, because Yechan is gonna be there. "Hurry they're closing soon" Yechan grabs his arm pulling him towards a neatly stacked pile of water bottles. "We're actually buying water?" Yongha scowls at him. "I told you! You look like you need some" there it is, that cocky smile. "Fuck you" he mutters, his voice sounding softer than intended. He notices how Yechan hasn't let go of his wrist yet and how his hand is slowly sliding down to his own. He looks to the ground as he feels his stomach tingle. "Let's just go they're closing now" Yongha nearly whispers, loosely grabbing Yechan's hand as he drags him out of there with him. He feels Yechan tighten the grip on his hand as he moves up beside him. 'This feels new' he thinks as they walk down the empty and poorly lit street, he's hoping it's dark enough so that Yechan can't see his face. He feels like he probably looks way to happy right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . . . . . . 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think about it and be honest:) Hope you liked it!  
> And I promise it wont be long until the next chapter~


End file.
